jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty/Transcript
Jake:Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty. Transcript Captain Hook: Are we there yet, Smee? Are we there yet?! Mr. Smee:We're ten seconds closer than the last time you asked, Cap'n! Captain Hook:stammers I'm just so thrilled, Smee! Red Jessica asked me to come see her! Bones: Land ho! Crimson Isle dead ahead! Captain Hook:Why, Smee, that means... Mr. Smee:Aye, Cap'n, we're finally there! Captain Hook:My dearest, Red Jessica! Red Jessica:Ahoy, James! You made excellent time. Captain Hook:But of course, m'lady! As you know, I am at your command! Red Jessica:I was hoping you'd say that. Here. Captain Hook: What's this? Rosie: Meow! Captain Hook: Oh! Red Jessica: Me itty-bitty kitty, Rosie. Captain Hook: Kitty? Rosie: Meow. Red Jessica:I must sail today and the poor dear hates water. You don't mind watching her till I return? Captain Hook:Sail? Return? Why, no, but I... Red Jessica:Fabulous! I knew I could count on you, James! Hup! Keep my sweetums safe till my return! Ta-ta, Rosie-wosie! Mommy shall return! Rosie: Meow? Mr. Smee:Oh, what an adorable little kitty, eh, sir? Captain Hook:There is no such thing as an adorable cat! Here! Mr. Smee: Oh! Whoopsie! Oh, dear, Cap'n, the cat's loose! Captain Hook:stammers Don't just stand there! Catch that scurvy feline! Mr. Smee:Catching, Cap'n! Song: Runaway Kitty: All: Swinging in the rigging Running round All: All: Feline peeling off the wall All: Like a frisky fuzzy cannonball All: She's a runaway kitty Meow-meow All: She's a runaway kitty Chase her down All: She's a runaway kitty Meow-meow-meow Jake:Steady as she goes, Cubby! Cubby:Aye-aye, Jake! Izzy:Way-hey, mateys, what's happening over on Crimson Isle? Jake: It's the Jolly Roger. But something really weird is going on! Captain Hook might need our help. Bucky, full speed to Crimson Isle! Hook: Capture it, Smee! Smee: Almost had her, sir! Bones:Fast as furry lightning she is! Jake:Ahoy, Captain Hook! What seems to be the trouble!? Hook: Nothing I can't handle on me own! - screeches - Ahh! Ooh! Rosie: meows Hook:Blast! Izzy: Where'd that kitty come from? Smee:That kitty belongs to Red Jessica. The Cap'n agreed to watch her! Hook:And I did watch her, run away! Look alive, you swabs. We must catch that kitty. Jake: We'd be glad to help you get the cat back, Captain Hook! Mateys, will you help us catch Red Jessica's cat for Captain Hook? Great! Let's all keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put' em in our Team Treasure Chest. Skully:Is everybody ready? Jake:I got my sword! Cubby:I got my map! Izzy:And I've got my pixie dust! The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly! But only in emergencies! Jake:Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: All: Yo ho, mateys away All: There'll be treasure and adventure today Skully: Let's go! All: Heave-ho, here we go All: Together as a team All: Jake and the Never Land pirates... All: And me Hook: Ohh. Where did that fleeing feline go? Skully: Fear not, Hook! Kitty-cat's heading toward Crimson Isle Gorge! Jake:Whoa! Hold up, mateys! Look! There's Rosie! Out in the middle of the zip-line! Rosie:meows Hook:Grab her, you bumbling buccaneers! Smee, Sharky and Bones:shouting Smee: Oh, dear! Sharky:Here, kitty-kitty! Bones:We're comin' to getcha! Rosie: meowing grunting thudding groaning Cubby:Aw, coconuts! How can we cross the gorge and catch Rosie now? Jake:I have an idea. Hey, Captain Hook, nice hook you've got there! Hook:Jake! This is highly unusual! Jake:Ready, everyone? Jump! Hook:Jump? Jake:Yo-ho, we made it across the gorge and got two gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go find that cat! Rosie:away meow Smee: Why, look! Kitty's sneaking off toward Big Rock River! Rosie: meowing Hook: You foul feline! I, Captain Hook, command you to return to me immediately! Rosie:meowing Hook:Tah! I'll show her. Men! Follow me! shouting] Jake:Captain Hook, hook my sword! Hook:Cantankerous cat! Is there no place she cannot go!? Smee:Oh, those rocks are too narrow and slippery for us pirates, I'm afraid! Cubby:I got it! Let's push 'em over like dominoes so they'll make a bridge! Come on! Everybody, push! grunting Cubby: Yeah! Let's go! Whoo-hoo! We did it! We crossed Big Rock River and we got two more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em, and go grab that cat! Izzy:gasps Look! Footprints! She went this way! Yo-ho, let's go! The footprints lead into this canyon! Cubby:And there's no way out! Hook:I've finally got that feline cornered! She can't get away from me now! What seems to be the hold-up? Izzy: The cat prints in the mud are suddenly... bigger. Much bigger. Smee:Oh, dear. stammers Mightn't that be why? Rosie: purring Sasha: snores Smee, Sharky and Bones: stammering Tiger! Smee:Abandon ship! Hook: Fie and fish sticks! That poor itty-bitty kitty doesn't know it's in terrible, terrible danger! Jake, Izzy and Cubby: Huh!? Hook:Here, kitty-kitty. Come on, Rosie-wosie! Hooky-wookie will save you! Rosie: Meow. purring Hook: Who's a good girl? Rosie's a good girl! Jake: I guess the kitty finally got to you, huh, Captain Hook? You like her! Hook:Perhaps a wee bit, but after all, just look at that sweet little face! Rosie:Meow! Smee: Ship ho! It looks like Red Jessica's ship, Cap'n! She's sailin' back home! Hook:Oh, we must greet m'lady! I'm certain she's missed her itty-bitty kitty. Izzy! Sprinkle us with magic dusty stuff so we can fly to her! Izzy: Sorry, Captain Hook, Pixie Dust is only for emergencies. Sasha: roars Hook:laugh Would this qualify as one of those "emergencies"? Izzy:Way ahead of you. Pixie dust away! Rosie: Meow. Hook: Don't worry, Rosie-wosie, Captain Hooky-wookie will keep you safe! There you are, Sweetie Kitty, safe and sound! Mommy should be dropping anchor any minute now! Jake:Well, Captain Hook. I'm glad we could help you out. Hook:Thank you, popinjays! I suppose you did help in some small way! Rosie:Meow! All: So long, Rosie! Izzy:Yo-ho, mateys, we safely returned Rosie to Captain Hook, And we got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go back to Pirate Island! Jake: Yo-ho, way to go, mateys! Thanks for helping return Rosie! Now, let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake:Come on, count with us! All: Yeah! Jake: One, two... Cubby: Three, four... Izzy:Five, six, seven. Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got seven gold doubloons! Say, mateys, what should we do next? Skully:I know! How about payin' a visit to Red Jessica! We didn't even get to say hello to that swashbucklin' gal! Cubby:But, Skully, we were just there. Skully:I know but, I miss little Rosie-wosie! All: Aww... Roise: Meow. Red Jessica:Mommy missed you too, yes she did! Thank you, James, for taking such good care of Rosie! I never knew you were so fond of cats. Hook:Yes, I do so love furry little things. I've always been quite the cat fancier! Red Jessica: Oh, well then maybe you'd like to meet my other kitty. Hook:Other kitty? Red Jessica: Sasha! Sasha: roars Hook:gasps It's the tiger! Flee, ye swabs, flee! All: Fleeing, sir, fleeing! Red Jessica:Now what's gotten into him? Roise:meows Category:Transcripts